kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberley
Kimberley (キンバリー Kinbarī) is a teacher at Walpurgis Academy, and is an expert on Machine Physics (機巧物理学, きこうぶつりがく Kikou Butsurigaku).Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content She is also a member of Cruzada. In the organization, she is referred to as Nightingale. Appearance Kimberley has red hair, and sapphire eyes. She uses a pink hair clip to pin her hair up, resulting in a slightly messy and short tail at the back; her fringe has a side parting to her left, while framing her face. She wears a pair of silver-rimmed spectacles. In terms of attire she wears a grey blouse; a buttoned black vest that emphasizes her large bosom, similar to the style of the female uniform of the Academy; a pleated dark grey skirt that reaches above her knees; black stockings, and black high heels. A red ribbon is tied under the collar of the blouse.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 1 She is also often seen wearing a white laboratory coat.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 7 When Kimberley undertakes any mission as a member of Cruzada, she puts on a black hooded robe. Gold straight lines appear on the long sleeves, cuffs, edges, and the main body of the robe. At the back of the robe, gold circles and a curved line can be seen running across shoulder to shoulder. At the bottom edging of the robe, there is a gold motif pattern, with lines running on both sides of the pattern.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Page 15Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 8 Personality While Kimberly usually has a reserved personality, she does get angry occasionally, mostly when a student is not paying attention to her lecture in her classroom.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 16-17 Although Kimberley is also known for being scary and strict,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 she is popular with male students because of her fair evaluations in grading students' performances, and also because of her youthful looks. Additionally, Kimberley has shown to be sympathetic and understanding towards her students. Despite Raishin's poor grades, she does not laugh at him when he admits he aims to be the Wiseman. She sympathetically explains she did not study during her school life, and that she understands people will study when they are motivated to do so.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-6 Her understanding personality is again evident when she heads towards the Orphanage, where Raishin and Loki fight Bronson. Instead of lecturing them for the trouble they have caused, she simply smiles and makes sure they are taken care of, seemingly indicative that she understands their motivations to fight Bronson. She even helps them to escape trouble from the school authorities, and uses her authority to let them have visitors during their hospital stay.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 10-15 Kimberley does not take insults and jokes to her personal health and age lightly, and attacks when annoyed by such jokes. When Crewell jokes about her having menstrual problems or even menopause, she promptly throws a pair of scissors at him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 5 Kimberley takes her job as a member of Cruzada very seriously, and is a very efficient woman in getting what she wants, to the point that she can be described as manipulative. When she wants Crewell to mark Raishin, she offers a suitcase of cash, but also threatens a sniper's bullet if he refuses.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 12-13 When she arrests Bronson for his crimes of experimenting on children, and even causing their deaths, she becomes infuriated and disgusted, condemning the man and even remarking he deserves the death penalty.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 7-9 Also, when she wants Loki to protect Raishin, she goes to the extent of offering the boy access to the De Organum book, a forbidden book that is under the possession of Nectar. She makes this offer, knowing how important this book is to helping him and Frey return to having normal bodies since their hearts have been mechanized to the magic circuits of their Automatons by Bronson. This offer frightens Loki into realizing what an unfathomable woman she is.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 40, Page 22 History Kimberley seems to have been involved in a war, which is not elaborated much. Before the war, she was known as "Amy". However, during her conversation with Crewell, she mentions that the girl with that name has died during the war, and now prefers to be addressed as "Kimberley".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 11 Plot Cannibal Candy arc When Raishin Akabane and Yaya wonder what the commotion in the school grounds about, Kimberley appears to tell them the students are afraid of Charlotte Belew, a second year student who is a member of the Rounds and a promising candidate to be the Wiseman. Glancing at Raishin's results slip, she comments that his student life is nothing compared to Charlotte's, and introduces herself to him as his homeroom teacher. After warning him to buck on his grades, she is about to leave when he unexpectedly asks about qualifying for the Walpurgis Night. Surprised by his simple statement of being "the last one standing", she asks why he is so keen to participate in the Night Party when graduating from the school is guaranteed to offer a career. He replies he wants to be the Wiseman; noting that being the Wiseman will reward tremendously, she ponders on his motivations, and comments that should a current participant be no longer worthy, the organizing committee will have to reselect another participant. As she leaves, she tells him to do his best.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 6-14 One day, Kimberley asks Magnus how he feels about Raishin, commenting that she found the latter interesting for asking how to join the Walpurgis Night despite his poor results. However, Magnus replies that if surprises occur, it will be expected of him. Changing the topic, Kimberley asks about the content of the small bottle Magnus is holding. He answers that it is probably someone's ashes, and says that Raishin most probably gave it to him to represent his hunger for vengeance for murdered family members, as per Asian tradition. Kimberley keeps quiet upon hearing the explanation, while Magnus proceeds to leave. Before he goes, however, Kimberley confronts him on a rumor that his Automatons are "banned dolls", and are said to have superior magical affinities, thus being a serious violation of the Magician's Code of Ethics. As she presses on for more truth to the matter, he cryptically states that in the Walpurgis Night's rules, nothing prohibits the use of banned dolls. Kimberley takes it as his answer, and remarks he is a terrifying young man, capable of creating banned dolls, and warns things may turn ugly as a result of this revelation. Relentless, she ponders who Magnus used to create the banned dolls.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 4-10 One evening, Kimberley passes by the Locker when she sees an unconscious Raishin on a stretcher. Based on her observations, she deduces that he has suffered a punctured lung, and instructs the student committee to handle him carefully. Another student informs her that Risette Norden was the one who dealt those injuries to him, when he allegedly caused a commotion in the Locker. Asking for Yaya, she is pointed to her direction. Going over to the doll, she realizes the students have been very harsh when restraining her, based on the defensive wounds she has suffered. Kimberley becomes angry when the student claims that Raishin is in collusion with Cannibal Candy, while Yaya will be taken to the executives, and there will be a hearing. Just as she lectures the student, she notices Yaya moved, but the student refuses to believe her. Suddenly, Yaya releases a great amount of power, prompting Kimberley to scream for everyone to take cover, as the former regains consciousness and frees herself.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 3-9 With the defeat of Cannibal Candy, Raishin is awarded a pair of Gauntlets at a ceremony by the headmaster, Edward Rutherford. After the ceremony ends, Kimberley tells Raishin the headmaster felt it was necessary to make him a hero in order to quell doubts, since Cannibal Candy is revealed to be Felix Kingsfort and his Automaton, Eliza. Kimberley also takes the chance to inform Raishin that she was the one who picked the Entry, "Second Last", for him, and that she helped to prove his innocence. With that, she tells him to go forth to his classmates, as a new hero. However he decides to ask her why she did not laugh at his ambitions of becoming the Wiseman, despite knowing his poor grades. She explains sympathetically that she was once a student like him, and thus, she believes people will study when they have a reason to. Upon hearing this, Raishin and Yaya bow respectfully to her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 3-6 Sword Angel arc When Shoko Karyusai is sitting at a balcony overlooking a wounded Yaya, Kimberley spots her and asks if she would repair the Automaton, before requesting that she undo her hidden form spell. Instantly, Shoko becomes visible and shocks everyone nearby. She greets Kimberley, and thanks her for watching over Raishin Akabane. Kimberley admits the boy has been a handful, and has even snuck out of school again, which is why she believes Yaya would get caught up in such an attack. Hearing this, Shoko replies Kimberley sounds like she knows who attacked Yaya. Kimberley then suggests to move their appointment to another day, and that repairing Yaya is of utmost importance instead. Shoko assures her "that child" is not as weak, to which Kimberley mistakenly believes she is referring to Yaya, before being corrected that she meant Raishin. Shoko then bids Kimberley farewell and sends her regards to "Father Time". She vanishes, and while surrounding students are frightened, Kimberley remarks with amusement that she is a mysterious woman.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-5 In the afternoon, Kimberley approaches Crewell's clinic and knocking on the door, she becomes worried when there is no response. However, her worries are unfounded. Entering the clinic, she comments how Crewell's antics towards females never change. She interrupts Crewell's jokes on her age by throwing a pair of scissors at him; now having his attention, she asks for his opinion on Raishin, which does not surprise him, considering how the boy defeated Felix. She listens to Crewell explaining how Raishin's recovery rate and bodily functions occur slowly after a battle, before recovering normally later on. He then reveals his diagnosis: someone is absorbing Raishin's vitality; they conclude it must be Yaya, who Raishin has allocated his life force to allow her recovery. Kimberley is shocked and questions this possibility, but Crewell remains unsurprised as such occurrences are common. Interested, Kimberley locks the door, and demands Crewell to tell her everything he knows about Raishin. Undeterred by his warnings, she presents a suitcase full of cash, and requests he "marks" Raishin. By doing so, he would be accepting an exclusive contract between them and making the British monarchy his enemy, otherwise he will receive a sniper's bullet. Crewell immediately agrees to the contract, and the money.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 1-13 After Frey and Rabbi receive life threatening wounds during the second night of the Night Party, Kimberley assists Shoko in Rabbi's operation. A while later, she emerges with Shoko, complimenting her skills as a puppet maker. Kimberley informs Raishin that Frey is out of danger, while Shoko adds on by saying there is no guarantee for Rabbi's recovery.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 28-29 Later that night, Kimberley suddenly emerges at the hospital ward, surprising Frey and Charlotte that she already knows about Raishin and Yaya leaving for the Orphanage. As she has a supervisory responsibility, she explains she has to go after them for leaving the Academy. Before departing, she offers to take both girls to the Orphanage, but only Frey accepts her offer.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 14-16 Kimberley then reminds Frey that when they are at the Orphanage, she can only watch because Rabbi is not with her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 28, Page 6 An intense battle results in Raishin and Loki suffering severe injuries and losing consciousness; Bronson aims his pistol at both Raishin and Yaya, out of desperation to defeat them. However before he can fire, Kimberley throws a small knife into his arm suddenly, revealing herself and other members of Cruzada. She informs Bronson that he will be arrested for violating "taboo", noting how he called his company "Divine Works", and giving heavenly names to his Automatons, like Lucifer and Cherubim. She soon becomes disgusted when the man stubbornly believes that he could avoid being arrested if he had become the Wiseman. She denounces his crimes for experimenting on children, and for that, even the Wiseman would not be spared from the law. Declaring the gallows are a better punishment for him, she has him arrested. She watches on as other Cruzada members tend to the boys.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 4-10 Kimberley visits the boys in the hospital, and hearing their arguments, she remarks that they seem to have recovered and could continue in the Walpurgis Night soon. Seeing their expressions, she reminds them that they are both not in trouble because of her help, which they reluctantly admit and thank her for it. Using her authority, she permits them to have one visitor: Frey, and leaves. Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 14-15 Elf Speeder arc Late one night at her office, Kimberley is visited by Raishin and Yaya; the boy thanks her for her help, and promises to keep her identity as a member of Cruzada a secret. He then asks her for the identity of Charlotte's manipulator, citing that Charlotte would never use Sigmund's powers to kill. Kimberley replies that based on investigations, it seems Charlotte is trying to assassinate Headmaster Edward Rutherford; agreeing that Charlotte is being manipulated, she asks Raishin to think of possible suspects that hate the Academy, to which he mentions the Kingsfort family. Kimberley believes the Kingsforts could be the possible masterminds, causing Raishin reacts angrily as he was the one who defeated Felix Kingsfort. However, she explains that since the Cannibal Candy case, the family has fallen from grace, and Felix's father, Walter Kingsfort, lost his political power. She adds on that killing Raishin in revenge, while an easier option, would not help the family regain power. Noting that the Kingsforts were once loved by the people, and that the Belews are considered a rotten name, the people and media would favor the more popular family: Kingsfort. Thus she hypothesizes that the manipulation of Charlotte can help the Kingsforts to regain power. Seeing Raishin filled with rage, Kimberley warns him not to take action, because they have no evidence yet, and to prevent the Belew sisters from more trouble too. She smiles and replies affirmatively when Raishin clarifies all they need is evidence to take action.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 11-20 At some point, Kimberley approaches Loki, who is still hospitalised, and wants him to protect someone. In return, she offers him access to a forbidden book, known as De Organum, which is in the possession of Nectar; she explains that someone is planning to make a copy of the book, and she plans to recommend Loki to be part of the job too, knowing how important the book is to him. Kimberley's offer stuns Loki, and he accepts the job of protecting Raishin. Abilities *'Extensive Knowledge of Magic': Being an expert on Machine Physics, Kimberley has researched on the theoretical field of Magic items and Magic Circuits. She also has great knowledge in various Magics. *'Knowledge of Human Anatomy': Even though Medicine is not her specialty, she is able to diagnose wounds. This is evident when she diagnoses Raishin's and Yaya's injuries, just by observing them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 3-5 *'Combat Experience': Kimberley is said to have a rich combat experience. *'Precise Accuracy': On a number of occasions, Kimberley has demonstrated she has precise accuracy when throwing something regardless of distance, for example a piece chalk at Raishin, a dagger at Bronson's arm,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4 and a pair of scissors at Crewell. *'Mana Affinity': Although Kimberley has not demonstrated any active abilities that would display her affinity to mana, such as controlling an Automaton or transferring mana to one, she was able to see Shoko Karyusai despite the latter using a hidden form spell, when students around them were unable to see or even sense her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-2 Equipment *'Small throwing knives': Kimberley carries a throwing knife with her, concealing it under her coat. She nearly used it when she thought Crewell was taking too long to respond to her knocking on his clinic doors.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Page 2 She later uses another throwing knife on Bronson, successfully injuring him and thus preventing him from shooting Raishin and Yaya at the Orphanage.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 3-4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female